This invention relates generally to coupler carrier wear on locomotives and train cars, and more specifically to a coupler unit wear pad holder assembly for easy replacement of worn carrier wear pads.
Train cars (and locomotives) have coupler units at each end for linking the cars together. Coupler units commonly consist of a coupler, or arm-like beam, with one end inserted into a coupler housing. A coupler housing is commonly known as a pocket. The other end of the coupler has a latch, or knuckle, which interlocks with the latch of a coupler on another train car thereby linking the train cars together. Several types of couplers commonly exist. One type of coupler, an E-type coupler, is generally an arm-like beam with a knuckle on one end as previously described. Another type of coupler, an F-type coupler, is similar to an E-type coupler but is interlocking. A rotary coupler allows train cars, particularly cars carrying aggregate materials, to be rotated on their side for dumping while remaining coupled to another car.
The end of the coupler opposite the latch is inserted into a pocket, or sleeve, commonly called a coupler housing. The coupler does not fit snugly within the housing but is allowed some movement as the train follows the track's radius through curves. This housing is attached to the underframe of a train car or locomotive.
The coupler rests on a metal pad, or carrier assembly, located inside the coupler housing. This carrier assembly generally consists of a metal wear pad welded to a base, commonly called a carrier. The carrier is mechanically attached to the coupler housing, usually with bolts or pins, or by a weld. The wear pad eventually becomes worn from the coupler sliding on it during operation of the train, and must be replaced.
To replace the carrier wear pad has historically been a difficult, time consuming and costly process. In many cases, the coupler must be removed from the coupler housing on train cars so that the worn carrier pad is accessible. The coupler must be completely removed from the coupler housing because the coupler's overhead clearance within the coupler housing is limited. As a result, simply raising the coupler off the wear pad does not allow enough room to remove the wear pad. Furthermore, this requires a mechanical lift due to the extreme weight of the coupler. The worn pad is removed from the carrier and a new pad is installed in place. Finally, the coupler is replaced.
The foregoing process is time consuming, inefficient, and possibly dangerous. Workers must often be employed for several hours to complete the task. The train car is out of commission for an extended period of time while the carrier is being overhauled. Also, the use of flame cutting and welding devices can cause serious accidental injuries.
The present invention provides a novel wear pad assembly that allows for quick, safe and inexpensive replacement of a worn pad. This is accomplished through a holder-tray strategically located on the coupler carrier which accepts replaceable wear pads.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a wear pad assembly wherein it is unnecessary to remove the coupler to change a worn out pad.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wear pad assembly which does not require welding to change a worn out plate after the present invention is initially installed on a locomotive or train.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a wear pad assembly which requires no flame cutting to change a worn out carrier wear pad.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wear pad assembly which yields a longer plate wear life through the use of materials that increase lubrication and decrease friction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wear pad assembly which results in less expense, faster, and safer replacement of worn wear pads.
A further important object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for replacing worn wear pads on coupling units of railroad equipment.